


Pineapple

by sarcasticism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I mean Zarkon is there for like a second, M/M, y'all seen the pictionary clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: Lance had vaguely wondered what Keith's hair would look like if he tied it up.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRANKIN' THIS ONE OUT AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE SEASON 7 DROPS AND WE ALL DIE
> 
> Also I took most of this dialogue from that [Pictionary video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS1PmJvg4Iw) on the official Voltron YouTube account, the only thing I added was some inner bisexual commentary and some cute shit towards the end.

Playing Pictionary and calling it Pictation on an intergalactic game show with the rest of the Paladins surprisingly  _ wasn’t _ the weirdest part of Lance’s day. Keith with his hair tied back so his bangs stuck straight up into the air wasn’t it either. The weirdest part of Lance’s day was that he found himself  _ attracted _ to Keith. With his bangs out of the way, Keith finally had a visible forehead, and it was such an odd thought, but Lance  _ liked _ being able to see his whole face. 

Lance would admit that the pacifier was a little strange, but, unfortunately, not detrimental to Keith’s overall look.

“I-it’s a rock! Balmera!” Hunk guessed. 

Lance hadn’t even glanced at the screen. He could only think about Keith and how attractive his stupid hair and face were. Everything else was out of focus.

“Olkari cube!” Pidge suggested.

“It’s a chicken!” Lance yelled aimlessly. He thought there might have been a vague chicken on Keith’s screen.

“When did we see a chicken in outer space?” Pidge demanded.

“I don’t know, it’s not my fault Keith can’t draw,” Lance responded defensively. He continued on a similar train of thought. “Rooster! A chicken hawk! A chicken with a beard!”

“It’s an Arusian!” Allura exclaimed.

“Correct!” the host affirmed.

Keith moved on to the next drawing. He was so focused and it was surprisingly charming.

“What is that? Uh, chopsticks?”

Keith’s hand started shaking as he tightened his grip on the pencil and hung his head in disappointment.

“Something from space, Lance,” Hunk indicated.

“Space chopsticks?” Lance added.

Keith snapped the pencil in half. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keith was distractingly beautiful.

“It’s a knife…” Pidge began, “sword… Oh, oh oh! Blade of Marmora!”

“Right again!” the host announced.

A replacement pencil appeared in Keith’s hand. His eyes went wide for a second before returning to drawing.

_ That was so quiznaking cute _ , Lance thought.

“Dog! It’s a dog!” In Lance’s defense, he was actually paying attention this time. He thought Keith was drawing a bizarre-looking dog.

“It’s a lion,” Hunk offered.

Keith nodded vigorously.

“Uh, Black Lion, Blue Lion - ”  Keith’s arm gestures told Hunk to keep going,  “- Yellow Lion, Red Lion.”

“Red Lion is right!”

Hunk and Allura held hands and cheered. Keith looked so (adorably) proud of himself before concentrating on drawing again.

How had Lance never noticed how handsome he was?

“Pepperoni, an alligator, a cave, a windy cave! Oh no, no, no, what is that thing called, it’s a - a thermos!” Multitasking never was Lance’s strong suit, especially when one of those tasks was remembering all the other times Lance had shut out his gay thoughts about Keith.

Allura growled and slammed her hands on her podium.

“Lance, would you stop talking?”

Lance wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. The timer went off.

“Oh, time’s up.”

Keith returned to his podium next to Pidge.

“What? No way that was blazzelhuchas.”

“Looks like our other team is gonna have the opportunity to steal!”

“What other team?” Hunk asked.

And then…

“Zarkon? No way,” Lance muttered in bewilderment.

Hunk rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Allura covered her mouth in astonishment.

“This can’t be happening,” Hunk grumbled.

As Zarkon introduced everyone on his team, Lance’s eyes drifted over to Keith. Lance was grateful that he no longer had a pacifier in his mouth, but disappointed that his hair had reverted to its natural state.

 

**Later because we don’t know what happened afterwards yet**

 

While walking back to their lions, Lance fell into step beside Keith at the back of the group.

“Hey, uh,” Lance started.

“Yeah?” Keith answered.

“Your hair looked really good back there,” Lance admitted.

“Oh, um, thanks, I guess.” The tips of Keith’s ears turned red. Lance’s eyes widened, a terrible idea forming in his head. 

“I just never realized you had such a nice face behind all that hair,” Lance continued. Keith blushed and averted his gaze.

“You have nice hair, too. I think you might be the only person who can pull off a mullet.” Lance was having way too much fun.

Keith frowned. “Are you messing with me?”

“A little.” Lance chuckled. “I meant what I said though. And you’re so cute when you get all flustered.”

“L-lance, why are you saying stuff like that?”

“Because it’s true, silly.” Lance ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Hey! You’re not tall enough to do that to me!” 

Keith shifted into annoyance, his native emotion, in an effort to escape Lance’s compliments. Lance decided he could play along.

“Oh yeah, mullet man?” he taunted. “Let’s see who’s taller.”

They stopped walking, but Lance kept an eye on the others in case they got too far ahead. They turned to each other.

“Stand up straight.” Keith did, and stepped closer to Lance. 

“Are you basing this off of our eyelevels?”

“Mhm. What’s at yours?”

“Your, um, eyes,” Keith said shakily.

“Guess we’re the same height then,” Lance asserted, moving closer. 

“Guess we are,” Keith murmured.

Lance smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

“O-oh, I must have misread the situation. I’m s - ” Lance was cut off when Keith grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

“You didn’t have to ask,” Keith admitted when they broke apart. “Come on, we’re falling behind.”

As they continued walking, Keith fished a hair tie out of his pocket and tied up his bangs.

“You look like a pineapple,” Lance laughed.

“I thought you said you liked it!”

“An  _ adorable _ pineapple. I guess one could call you a…  _ fine _ apple.” Lance looked at Keith expectantly.

“I can’t believe you just said that. It was both terrible  _ and _ unoriginal.” 

But Keith laced his fingers through Lance’s nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by [this](https://mariiwak.tumblr.com/post/176752659598/cant-deny-the-bi) _amazing _fan art by Mariiwak on Tumblr__


End file.
